The use of height-adjustable apparatuses that permit users to change the elevation of their one or more display devices are becoming increasingly popular. Many such apparatuses include column-based apparatuses which incorporate a lifting mechanism that raise an electronic display and a worksurface area, on which a keyboard and other peripherals may be placed, together when the user wishes to move to a standing position. Other types of sit-stand apparatuses are of a “collapsible” tabletop configuration. Such apparatuses have become attractive because they can be utilized on multiple types of support surfaces and do not occupy large amounts of space.
However, while such apparatuses are highly adjustable vertically, the attached worksurfaces are typically sized and shaped to be shorter in depth than the depth of the support surfaces (e.g., existing desks or tables) on which they sit. As a result, when these apparatuses are in a lowered position, the worksurface rests against the support surface and creates a multi-level surface that can create discomfort to the user, particularly when the user is resting his/her arms on both the worksurface and the support surface at the same time. Thus, there is a need for an improved sit-stand workstation that eliminates this potential for discomfort.